This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The CTSC is transformative for clinical and translational research at UC Davis and provides an innovative and collaborative academic home by building on key assets, and overcoming barriers for research, from bench to the population. The Translational and Pilot and Collaborative Studies programs are an integral programmatic component of the CTSC and facilitates research for the campus community and at the national level.